Not So Alone
by Casbriel
Summary: The Doctor is alone in the universe, or so he thinks. An old friend is hiding somewhere on Earth. Picks up at Utopia and goes on from there. Arellalee Davies is a normal girl living in Cardiff. At least thats what Torchwood thinks until Jack runs a random test on her. Now, she is off traveling the universe with her brother, The Doctor. Full summery inside. READ! I suck at these!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the Author's note. I'm starting this story. Yes, I know that I still have The Doctor and Jesse, and Gold and Silver. Wolves. I will update soon, I promise. I hope you like it.**

**Here is the full summery:**

** It's 2007!The Doctor is alone in the universe, or so he thinks. An old friend is hiding somewhere on Earth. Picks up at Utopia and goes on from there. Arellee Davies is a normal girl living in Cardiff. At least thats what Torchwood thinks until Jack runs a random test on her. Now, she is off traveling the universe with her brother, The Doctor and has an unexpected meeting with her husband. Really awesome, and Read and review or I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish, Or throw you in a supernova, much more likely.**

**.X.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, due to the fact that Dcotor Who is just a cover created by Torchwood to protect the Doctor**

.X.

**_Thinking_**

**_Gallifreyan_**

The alarm went off at me as the minute hand reached the six. I groaned and flopped back down, covering my ears. A few minutes later, I got up and phoned the office.

"Hey, it's Ms. Davies. I can't come in today." I listened for a minute, "Thank you." I said finally. I went back to my room and jumped on the bed. Falling asleep again, I laughed. I could feel a slight pounding in my head as I heard a rhythm of four that I only heard around one person.

A few hours later, I woke up and stumbled to my kitchen. After making a pot of coffee, I called the pizza parlor. "Hey Joe, I'm off work and was wondering if you need to have some pizza delivered?" I listened, while nodding, "Great, I'll be there in ten." Getting dressed and out the door, I hurried to the pizza parlor.

"Hey Joe, any Torchwood pizzas?" I asked when I walked in. Joe, a older guy with balding grey hair, nodded and I smiled. Taking the pizzas from him, I walked out to my car. Arriving at the Cardiff welcome center, I opened the door and walked in. A man walked out of the employees only area and smiled at me.

"Hey, Lee, thoses the pizzas?" he asked. I smiled and laughed.

"No, Ianto, they're timebombs," I told him. "There from Joe. You know, the usual." Ianto pressed a few buttons and the wall with the pamphelets opened up. I walked down the hallway and got on the lift. When I reached the hub, I walked out and laughed. Jack was arguing with Gwen while Tosh and Owen watched the CCTV.

"Pizza delivery for Torchwood," I said happily. Jack looked at me and then back at some papers he was holding.

"Arellee Davies, height 5'6'', weight 135 lb. And age is unknown," Jack said, looking at me. I looked back and smriked.

"Jack, I'm 23. I think I know all that stuff," I told him.

"Yes, you should," Jack said, walking over to me. "So, Lee, what haven't you told us?" he said this so sharply that I took a step back.

"I've told you. I grew up in London. I got married. My husband disappeared a few years ago. I worked at Hendicks department store with a girl named Rose Tyler. I lost my job when it got blown up and Rose disappeared. I moved to Cardiff and here I am." I said to the team. All of them were now staring at me. "What?"

"There are no records of you getting married. You didn't exist until five years ago when you showed up at Hendricks." Owen told me. I looked at them. Jack had walked off and was no longer with the group. Looking around for him, I felt a hand cover my mouth with a cloth. I smelled chloroform and then, everything went black.

X

I woke up strapped to an operation table. I cursed under my breath and everyone stopped moving. Jack came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, Lee. You don't exist. Why?" he said to me. I looked at him.

"I know! I was there" I said. Jack looked at me.

"You invented a tale that sounded so true that even we didn't doubt it?" Jack said. I nodded. "What are you?" he asked.

"Very smart and a bit lucky," I said cheekily. Jack looked at me. "No, seriously, I am smart." I laughed.

"Jack, look at the body scan," Owen said. Jack got up and looked at the screen.

"No way," he said. I smirked.

"What never seen a binary vascular system? And you were supposed to be alien experts. My, I am disappionted." I said to them. Jack looked at me. "May I have my limbs back?" I asked , smiling. Jack hit a button and the restraints slid away. He continued to look at the screen.

"Lee, who are you, and we want the truth," he said, not looking at me. I laughed and looked at the screen.

"I honestly can't tell you the whole story, but maybe a bit is in order." I told them as I sat down and began to talk.

"I'm from Gallifrey. In the Kasterbourous constellation. I grew up there. Oh, you should have seen it. Red grass and silver leaves. At the right moment, the three suns would give the leaves enough light to make it look as though it was on fire. I went to an Academy. I grew up on this planet and then left it when I was old enough. My brother had left when I was younger and I had promised I would find him. I looked for him. Always, coming up empty handed. I was late, on several occasions. Finding a planet right after he had left. I was married. My husband was killed in the war. I was on Earth when the Doctor used the moment and destroyed my home." I told them. Jack looked at me, sadly. I took a breath and continued. "I was left wondering. My home had been destroyed along with my people. I haven't left Earth since. I gave up on my brother. And I honestly hope I never see him again." I finished. A few minutes of silence passed until we heard a wheezing sound. Jack looked at me and we ran towards the source.

X

There it was, in all her glory, the last TARDIS in existence. I knocked on the door. The door opened and a tall man with crazy brown hair stuck his head out. He looked at me in shock as I pushed my way past him.

"Hello, Theta, What's going on?" I laughed. He looked at me in shock. Inside the TARDIS, I looked around the console room. "You remodeled, what's with the coral?"

"Who are you?" a young black woman came out from the hallway. I laughed and turned back to the man.

"Oh, new companion! You always loved humans," I rambled on.

"Who are you?" she said again. I laughed.

"So, Doctor, you also regenerated, what's this 10?" I asked him. He looked down and blushed, mumbling something under his breath. "What was that?"

"You are still impossibly annoying, Lee," he said. The woman stared at him.

"Would you like to explain this?" she told him in a calm threatening voice. I looked at her and back to him.

"Well, umm, I, is there an answer, where I don't get my head ripped off?" he stumbled. I shook my head and held out my hand to the woman.

"Hello, I'm the Captain, the Doctor's sister,"

.X.

"No, all the timelords are dead, he told me so himself," she said stubbornly. I looked at the Doctor.

"Well, you sure told her everything. So, Doctor, who is this?" I asked. He swallowed nervously.

"Ok, well, Martha, this is my sister, and Lee, since when are you the Captain?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Since I bloody graduated from the Academy," I said, "A ceremony you missed while you were exiled." He swallowed and looked at the floor.

"Oh, well, anyway, Captain, this is Martha Jones, my brilliant companion." he said. I looked at him.

"Since when are they companions, not assistants?" I asked. Martha looked at me. I shrugged and turned around towards the console. "So, Allons-y." I started pushing buttons and pulling levers. The Doctor stared at me for a minute and then started helping.

"Allons-y," we said in unison as we hurtled through the vortex.

.X.

**So, first chapter. It shall be updated soon. I promise. (crosses both hearts)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey, I'm updating. A special thank you to ****DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s for being the only person to review. Anyway, without farther adeu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Description of the Captain:**

**Name: Arellee Davies/ Ara/ Lee/ Captain ( Can you keep that straight?)**

**Height/Weight listed in Chap. 1**

**Blonde with green eyes, wears basic jeans and tee-shirts**

**Chapter 2**

"Doctor! You screwed up the TARDIS again didn't you? I told you that you shouldn't have stolen a TARDIS you couldn't fly." I said as I came around to the other side of the console. The Doctor was staring at the screen.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What ? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible." he said in shock.

"Why? What happens, then?" Martha asked in shock. I looked at her.

"The end of the universe!" I said laughing. The Doctor looked at me in surprise.

"Since when do you laugh like that?" he asked me, "Oh, never mind." The TARDIS landed and the Doctor looked at the moniter. "Well, we've landed." he told us.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked. I looked from her to the Doctor.

"No one knows. Not even the timelords went this far," I told her.

"We should leave. We should go. We really should go. I mean really, really GO!" He said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Martha got out the door before us and gasped. A man in a WWII coat was on the ground in front of the TARDIS.

"Oh my god, I can't get a pulse. Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing," Martha said, rushing towards the body. She got up and ran inside. The Doctor sauntered over and looked at him.

"Hello, again, Oh. I'm sorry," he said to the man. Martha rushed back over and pushed him out of the way.

"It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War II." she said looking at the coat.

"It is," I told her.

"I think he came with us," the Doctor told her. Martha looked at him.

**"**How d'you mean ? From Earth ?" Martha asked him.

**"**Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that very him." I told her, laughing.**  
"**What ? Do you know him ?" Martha asked us.

**"**Friend of mine. Used to travel with me. Back in the old days." the Doctor said fondly.

**"**But he's, I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha told us, sadly. Jack sat up and gasped loudly. Martha screamed and jumped back.

**"**Oh well, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now." She said, when she recovered.

**"**Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you ?" Jack said to her.

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

**"**Oh, don't start !" the Doctor and I yelled at the same time.

"I was just saying hello." Jack defended.

**"**I don't mind." Martha also told them. Jack and the Doctor stared at each other coldly.

"Doctor," Jack addressed him.

"Jack," the Doctor responded in kind.

"Good to see you,"

"And you. Same as ever...although...have you had work done?"

"Oh, you're one to talk," Jack laughed.

"Oh, yes! The regeneration. How did you know it was me?" the Doctor asked.

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack said, laughing, but looking hurt all the same.

"Did I ? Busy life. Move on." the Doctor told him.

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack told him.

"Oh no ! Sorry ! She's alive !" the Doctor said.

**"**You're kidding ?!" Jack said, incredulously.

**"**Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey ! And her mother !" the Doctor laughed.

**"**Oh yes !" Jack said, happily. Both men started laughing. I watch as Martha turned away.

"Good old Rose" Martha said softly.

"Hey, it's not your fault, trust me, if all else fails, Jack will leave soon." I told her. They started walking.

**"**So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this.I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jack was telling Martha. I rolled my eyes having heard this story before.

"Oh, excuse me. _That_ is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." the Doctor told Jack.

"Boys and their toys." Martha laughed.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought : 21st century, best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless." Jack continued.

**"**Told you." the Doctor bragged.

**"**I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack finished.

"That makes you more that 100 years old" Martha said increduously.

"And still looking good," Jack said. I laughed and he looked at me.

**"**But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor ?" Martha asked.

"I was busy." the Doctor stated simply.

**"**Is that what happens, though ? Seriously ? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear ?" Martha questioned him.

"Not if you're blonde." Jack told her.

"Oh, she was blonde ? Oh, what a surprise ?" Martha said, sarcastically.

**"**You two ! We're at the end of the universe. All right ? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy… blogging ! Come on." the Doctor told them.

"OI, and I am blonde, thank you very much! And he left me!" I told them. We walked in silence until we came to a canyon.

"Is that a city ?" Martha asked. I nodded and looked at the Doctor.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads… Must have been some sort of life. Long ago." he said, sadly.

**"**What killed it ?" Martha asked.

**"**Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." I told her.

**"**It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack put in.

"Well, Martha, Lee, and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." the Doctor told him.

**"**What about the people ? Does no one survive ?" Martha asked us.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." the Doctor told her.

"Yeah, I did. And so did the Doctor, in his own veggie way," I told them.

**"**Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack said. He was pointing at a man who was running along a path.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt ? Come on !" the Doctor told them. The man continued to run along the path as we tried to catch him.

**"**Oh, I've missed this !" Jack laughed. They reached the man and Jack grabbed him.

"I've got you." he said.

"We've gotta run ! They're coming ! They're coming !" the man said. Jack let the man go and pulled out a revolver and points it at the pursuers.

**"**Jack, don't you dare !" the Doctor yelled. Jack fired into the air and everyone froze.

"What the hell are they ?" Martha said.

**"**There's more of them. We've got to keep going." the man said.

**"**I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." the Doctor said, looking back,"Or maybe not."

**"**We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." the man rambled.

"Silo ?" the Doctor asked us.

"Silo."

"Silo for me." Martha agreed.

"Oh, whatever floats your boat," I told them. WE all took off running. We reached a heavily guarded gate and slowed down.

"It's the Futurekind ! Open the gate !" the man yelled.

**"**Show me your teeth ! Show me your teeth ! Show me your teeth !" a guard yelled back at them.

**"**Show them your teeth." the man told us. The Doctor and Jack flashed cheeky grins while Martha smiled weakly. I snarled at them, but still showed all my teeth.

**"**Human ! Let 'em in ! Let 'em in !" the guard yelled. They opened the gates and we ran in. The future kind pounded agianst the gate and said something abouta guards yelled at them. They fired a gun into the crowd and the mob left.

**"**Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun." Jack complained.

**"**He's not my responsibility." the Doctor said.

"And I am? That makes a change." Jack scoffed.

"Thanks for that." the Doctor told the guard.

**"**Right. Let's get you inside." the guard told them.

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia ?" the man said.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." the guard promised. The guard led them to an area inside. A old man and a blue-insect woman stared at them.

**"**Professor ! We've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor." A guard named Atillo called.

**"**Of medicine ?" the old man asked.

"He says of everything." Atillo answered.

"A scientist ! Oh my word ! Just... just, Chantho… oh, I don't know ! I'm coming !" the professor said.

**"**It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." the Doctor was trying to get the TARDIS back.

**"**I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here ? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." Padra told a guard.

**"**The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet !Passenger needs help." Atillo called. A young boy around ten, came into view.

**"**Right. What d'you need ?" Creet asked.

"A blue box, you said." Atillo asked the Doctor.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says "Police". the Doctor clarified.

**"**We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do." Atillo told him. He nodded.

**"**Thank you."

**"** Come on." Creet told Padra.

"Sorry, but how old are you ?" Martha asked the boy.

**"**Old enough to work. This way." he answered. They followed the boy.

"Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane ? _Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane._" Creet called.

**"**The Shafekanes anyone ?" Padra added.

"Anyone ? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane ? Anyone know the Shefkane family ? Anyone called Shafekane ?" Creet continued.

**"**It's like a refugee camp." Martha pointed out. I looked around and nodded. It was definitly a refugee camp.

**"**Stinking." Jack said.

"Don't you see that ? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert tp the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." the Doctor praised the humans.

"Yes, we all know of you love for them," I told him.

**"**Kistane Shafekane." Creet called.

**" **End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable ! That's the word ! Indomitable ! Ha !" the Doctor laughed. After finding Padra's family and almost falling to our deaths, we were in a lab with the old man. Who was rambling. After a bit of dicussion about the Doctor's hand which was in Jack's backpack, and some science-y stuff, they had the rocket going. Jack had died several times and each time woke up to scare Martha.

"Jack, why did you have his hand?" I asked. He shrugged. We were heading back to the lab when we saw a door shut and heard the futurekind break in. We ran towards the labe to find Yana was in the TARDIS and Chantho was dead. The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS and started pounding on the door. A gold light erupted from the TARDIS windows and I just stared in shock.

**"**Ha, ha ! Ha, ha, ha ! Ha, ha, ha ! Doctor... ooh, new voice. Hello, hello, hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me ? I don't think !" he said.

"I know that voice," Martha mumbled. It sounded familiar. And I ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor went to help Jack and I thought at Yana. ** Master, could you let me in?** The doors swung open just long enough for me to step inside. Th last thing I saw was the Doctor staring at me in shock.** Hello, Ara, how are you?** I heard in my head as I turned and stared at my husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello, I'm back to writing. So ha. Well, I am apalled, I got no reviews on the last chapter. I am half tempted to stop writing. Which will suck because I have like 4 more chapters figured out. Well, since no one is even going to read this I will just keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Arelee Davies.** **So without more ado**

I watched as the Master gave his speec for the press. He had been elected Prime Minister and had control of the country.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor" he was saying. I laughed and walked on screen. This was my que. It had been a plan. WE know my brother would be watching this brodcast. I walked up the Master and kissed him. **Think he is watching? **I asked him. He nodded and we broke apart. We walked off stage and went back to Downing Street.

X

Martha Jones was calling her brother. I laughed as we sat in the Cabinet room watching her. We killed all the cabinet and were lounging in their places. The Master intercepted the call.

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" the Master said. I laughed.

"Let them go,Saxon, let them go," Martha yelled at him.

"I'm here, Master," the Doctor said.

"Oh! Hello, Doctor," I said.

"Doctor," the Master said. "I like when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." the Doctor said.

"As you chose yours? The man who makes people better, how sanctimonious is that?" the Master said.

"So Prime Minister," the Doctor said.

"I know, it's good. Isnt't it?" the Master said.

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman." the Doctor asked.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" I asked.

"Gone," the Doctor told us.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" the Master asked as I leaned into him.

"It burnt," the Doctor said simply. I looked at the Master in shock.

"And the timelords?" I asked.

"Dead. And the Daleks more or less. What happened to you?" the Doctor asked the Master. I watched him stiffen and turn away.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared." the Master told both of us.

"I know," the Doctor said.

"All of them? But now you, which must mean..." the Master trailed off.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." the Doctor told us. I looked at the screen where we could see him standing.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?" the Master queried.

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God," I said, finishing the Masters thought.

"Please, it is just the three of us now, we are all that is left," the Doctor said.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth" the Doctor begged us.

"No," I told him.

"Why?" the Doctor asked me.

"You destroyed my home and took everything from me, now we will do the same," I told my brother, coldly.

"Oh, look your on TV," the Master said.

"Stop this,"

"No, really, you are public enemies 1, 2, and 3. And tell Captain Freak that I sent his team off on a wild goose chase through the Himilayas." the Master said.

"Run," I told him. We watched as they took off running.

X

I smile as we sit in the Master's office watching the Doctor and his friends run for their lives. "Soon, Ara, and this world will be ours. And a new Gallifrey will be in the Heavens." he told me. I smirk and laugh at my brother scared to death.

"Good, he will pay for leaving me on Gallifrey to die," I told him. He grabbed my left hand and looked at my ring finger. A white diamond was set on a silver ring decorated it.

"You wore this after I left, didn't you?" he asked, tears around his eyes. I nodded. "Why? I had left you," he added.

"'Cause I knew you would come back, and if you died, I would still have a piece of you." I told him quietly. He looked at me, surprised. I leaned over and kissed him.

"How? What if I hadn't come back?" he asked. I put a finger to his lips, preventing him from saying anything else.

"You did, and I love you, I know you will always come back," I told him. I stood up and we walked out of the room, hand in hand.

X

We snuck out the back and went to my TARDIS. I snapped my fingers and the door opened. I ran into the box and laughed. **Music, please.** I thought to my TARDIS and music started playing as I sat in the jumpseat. The Master sat down beside me and listened for a minute.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He sat back and we listened to the radio.

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes I screamed aloud,_

_as it tore through them And now it's left me blind_

_The stars the moon, they have all been blown out_

_you left me in the dark_

_no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_but then it stopped and I was in the darkness_

_so darkness I became_

_The stars the moon, they have all been blown out_

_you left me in the dark_

_no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

The song ended. And I laughed. Another one came on and I sang along.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_take a sad song and make it better_

_remember to let her into your heart_

_then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_you were made to go out and get her_

_the minute you let her under your skin_

_you can start to make it better_

I finished singing and we left the TARDIS and headed inside.

X

(X marks the spot)

I lead the Master to our room as we laugh at the Doctor and his friends. I didn't feel bad. He left me when I was 18 and now I'm 789. I can take care of myself without him.

"You alright, Ara?" the Master asked as we reached our room.

"Yeah, just thinking, so, when do we start taking over the world?" I asked. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he growled in my ear. We walked into the bedroom. I jumped on the bed and the Master follow suit. I took off my jacket and went to take off his. He growled and I laughed.

"Mine, you are and will always be mine, Koschei," I tell him. And he continued to undress me.

X

We woke up a few hours later. I rolled over and kissed the Master's cheek. "Good Morning," I say cheerfully.

"Happy, are you?" he asked. I nod and get up. "Ara, I would suggest getting some clothes," I laugh and start dancing. He got up and grabbed me. "I warned you," he growled as he kissed me hard.

"Allons-y, we have a world to take over," I laugh, as I got up and walked to the closet.

"Yes, we do, although can't it be postponed for a few hours?" he said. I shake my head and point at the clock.

"We have to go meet the president, Kosch," I said. I walked over and hugged him. "Now, move." I command, hitting his butt as I walked past.

**OMG, I feel so bad for him, to leave when your sister was just a little girl and find her again 700 years later in her timeline. I mean seriously. And then to discover she was married to your worst enemy. Review or die! I do not own Hey Jude by the Beatles or Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back. I posted a short one-shot about rules and such**

**I think I will post one about the PLAN mentioned in this chapter**

**Anyway, Allons-y**

I ran. It was cold and I was only running because I was trying to find my brother. I had come up with a plan the night before and was now putting it in action. I approached the warehouse that my brother and his friends were staying at. I knocked on the door, panting. I had allowed some of the soldiers practice fighting to make it look as I had barely escaped. My hair was everywhere and my lip was busted. I opened the door, making it look as though I was scared and hoping this place was empty. I felt someone grab me and I cried out.

"Who are you?" I heard Jack say into my ear. I gasped and tried to turn around. The arms held me tighter.

"Jack?" I asked the man, helplessly. _The acting lessons sure came in handy_ I thought to myself as the man spun me around. He looked at me with wide eyes. To make it more dramatic, I forced myself to faint.

X

I woke up on the ground. I quickly sat up, but fell back down. My head was pounding and I rolled over and groaned.

"Someone's awake, finally," I heard Jack say, laughing. I looked at him and glared.

"Not funny, my head feels like someone split it with an axe." I told him. He nodded. I looked at him. He looked no worse for wear and I sat up slowly.

"Martha went to get breakfast, and the Doctor went for a walk, I think your arrival freaked him out a bit," Jack told me. "Now, how come when I asked him about your brother, he looked at me like I was crazy?"

"Because you were asking my brother whether or not my brother was alive," I told him. Jack looked at me in shock. I laughed as he start spluttering, trying to form a complete thought.

"What happened to you, Lee?" he asked, when he recovered.

"I don't know," I told him, "I can't remember," I lied to him easily,

"Oh, the Doctor thinks he brainwashed you," Jack told me. I looked at him and stared. I broke the stare when my brother came in through the door.

"Oh, good, you're up," he said, distractedly. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I knew that," I said.

"You scared us last night, Kara," he said, seriously. His gaze went from the gadget he was fiddling with to me.

"How?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Ok, before you answer that. Who the hell is Kara?" Jack asked before the Doctor could reply.

"My name from Gallifrey, well, what the adults called me. Theta always called me Lee." I told him.

"Anyway, you showed up last night, beat up, and then past out promptly. If that doesn't scare anyone, that is a problem," the Doctor explained. I nodded. "Martha doesn't know your here, she went to get breakfast before you showed up."

"Ok, so. I have a question. Why did you call her Lee, it is nothing close to Kara?" Jack piped in.

"It's short for **Leemara, **it means little sister," I told Jack. He nodded and I heard the door open.

"Got some food. Who are you talking to?" she asked. She walked over and gasped.

"Hello Martha," I said softly. She stared at me and then looked at the Doctor and Jack.

"Why is she here?" Martha hissed.

"Because she is my sister and she was running. She ended up here and passed out." the Doctor told her. Martha nodded.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded and then winced, holding my head in my hands. She put the food down and knelt next to me. "Let me look at this." she told me. I let her and she told the Doctor I had a concussion.

"What now?" Jack asked a few hours later.

"We go," the Doctor said. He had just demonstrated the perception filter and we were ready. _** Coming to you, **_ I thought at the Master as he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, been busy and stuff. Anyway, I am pretty sure you people have already seen SOD and LOTT, so I am gonna quickly sum them up in this chapter so we can get on to the OC stuff. Anyway, thank you to the people who are still reading this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lee: She OWNS ME! **

**Ara: And ME!**

**The Captain: Me, too**

**Me: You are all the same person! Grow up already, **

**The Master: She does not own me or Doctor Who**

My brother's plan failed. Martha Jones got away. The Doctor is now an old fart. Jack is chained up in the engine room. I am sitting in a perfectly uncomfortable cell, waiting for the others to go to sleep. A few hours later, I slip on a perception filter and slip out of the cell. Walking quietly, down to the Master's bedroom, I look around. The gaurd were completly oblivious and I almost laughed.

The year passed quickly with me being the Master's servant by day and his wife by night. The Jones family trusted me and they told me of the plans of escape. I relayed them to the Master and they always failed. Eventully, I grew to like them and kept the Master from killing them.

We found Martha and she was returned to the ship. The Master had been told she was looking for a gun and I didn't correct him on this. My brother was engulfed by a bright light as the countdown reached zero. I looked at my husband cowering in the corner and a tear ran down my cheek. I wasn't going to end well and I knew it. He had come up with a plan and I was to abide by it. The plan worked to soon. A gun went off and the Master's eyes widened as he looked down and saw the blood blossoming from his chest. I looked over and watched Francine Jones lower a gun. The Doctor ran over to him as I walked towards him slowly. Hugging my brother and husband at the same time, I grabbed his wedding ring and the garnet ring. The Doctor saw the wedding ring and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him as tears streamed out of my eyes. He put the Master down and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry," he told me. I nodded into his shoulder and got up.

"Goodbye," I told everyone. The Doctor and Jack looked at me in shock as I hugged the Jones family. "Thank you, Francine, you are a worthy person to remember." I told Francine. I turned and saluted Jack. "See ya, Captain," I said. He looked at me and nodded, not understanding.

"Lee, where are you going?" the Doctor asked me. I looked at him and then stepped into my TARDIS. I closed the door and ran to the console. I entered coordinates and left.

I gave the ring to the cult of Saxon. They asked who I was and I smiled. I quickly turned and left, clutching the wedding ring.

X

The TARDIS materialized on a small planet. I stepped out and looked around. It had been a few days since I had escaped the Valiant and it still hurt. I felt a gun a gun poke me in the back.  
"Who are you?" a voice said. It was obviously a girl, about mid -teens from the sound of her voice.

"I'm the Captain, you?" I replied. I turned around. I was right in thinking that she was about 16. She had brown hair and green eyes. She stared at me. She was wearing a green tunic with black leggings and boots. I smiled. "Could you put that down?"

"What? Oh, right. I'm Leyla. Captain What, exactly? " she held out her hand and I shook it. She continued to stare at me for a few more minutes.

"Just the Captain. Where are we?" I asked. She looked at me in surprise.

"You don't know?" she looked like she was considering whether or not htis was a trap.

"Not a clue. I just landed. That's my spaceship." I told her.

"The rebel camp. Planet Octalyne." she said. I raised an eyebrow. "year 69473," she verified. I nodded.

"So, Leyla, are you a rebel?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that," I added. She nodded in one direction and I followed her. A few minutes later, we arrived at a tent. She pushed the flap back and I walked in.

"I have a prisoner. I found her wandering around." Leyla said. The people in the tent were all rather old. Well, younger than me, but old by most standards.

"Has she given a name?" one on the right to me asked. Leyla nodded.

"The Captain, no other name." Leyla said. The elder in the middle stared in shock.

"The Captain. Interesting...," he mumbled. He then turned to me, You know the Doctor, am I correct?" he directed at me. I nodded.

"He's my brother, why?" I asked him. He looked at me. He nodded at the guards.

"Take her back to her ship, she is not to be harmed." he annouced.

"Thank you. Farewell," I said. He nodded and motioned for Leyla.

"Go with her," he told her," there is no reason for you to die in this war." she nodded and hugged him. I guessed that he must be a relative.

"Leyla, would you like to come with me?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she aked me.

"All of time and space." I stated. Her eyes widened. She nodded and we left the tent.

X

We walked into my TARDIS. Leyla gazed around in shock. "It's bigger on the inside," she said in awe.

"Yep, basically it's another dimension." I explained. I walked to the console. "I take it you are going to want a bedroom."

"Well, that may be useful. Is it true?" she asked. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "That you know the Doctor," she clarified. I nodded.

"Yes, he's my older brother," I told her. She nodded and looked at a suit jacket laying on the jumpseat.

"Whose is this?" she asked. I looked at it and turned away.

"My husband's, he died." I said. She looked at the floor. "It's ok."

"When did he die?" she asked. I looked at her.

"A week ago," I said, "he was shot and I-I couldn't save him. It is my fault," I sunk down and tears came to my eyes. Leyla walked to my side.

"That doesn't mean that it is your fault," she said calmly. I shook my head.

"You don't get it. I ran, I left him there with his worst enemy, so I could escape," I stammered.

"Don't you think he would have wanted you to get away?" she told me and I looked at her.

"He was the one who told me to run," I told her. She grabbed my hand.

"I trust you and I daresay he did as well. If told you to run, it means he wanted you safe," she told me. I felt a familar presence nudge my mind. I stiffened and gasped. "Captain,are you ok?"

"He's back." I said. She looked at me. "My race is telepathic, well it was. He's alive. I can feel him." I ran to the doors trying to figure out where we had landed.

X

I had turned the brakes off so we could make silent entrance. I looked out the door to see the Doctor strapped to a chair completed with a gag. I smirked. At least it got him to shut up. Leyla came and stood next to me.

"Who are they?" she asked me. I looked at the man strapped to the chair and the man in the sweatshirt. Sweatshirt dude turned around and I saw his face. I turned to Leyla.

"The Master and the Doctor," I told her. She looked at them. I jumped out the door and startled both men. "Oh, hello, don't mind me, just looking for the loo," I said brightly. The Master looked at me and I smiled and then he saw Leyla.

"Why didn't she change? How, you should all be me!" the Master said.

"Wow, dying, sure gave you a bigger ego!" I laughed. The Master growled, he turned to a guard. "Kill the old man."

The Doctor looked at him. "Even with all those eyes, you have yet to realize something," he said.

"What," the Master snarled.

"That guard is 1 inch too tall." With that, the guard hit the Master in the face, knocking him out. He took his helmet off to reveal a green cactus. Another one ran in, this one female and they untied the old man and I ran towards the Doctor. I undid all the ties and helped him up.

"Run!" I told him as I pushed Leyla towards him. "Don't let her get hurt. I promised her grandfather, I would keep her safe." I told him.

"Where-?" he asked me. I looked up at him and interrupted.

"Is that neccesary right now?" I asked, "Run!" They ran and I turned towards where the Master was waking up.

**This Chapter is hereby OVER! Longest chapter ever.**

**REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry, but this is not an update. I have been very busy lately and have some writers block.**

**I have been considering started an Supernatural Q&A fic. **

**If you have questions, please send a pm and I will have the boys, Bobby, and the angels answer. **

**My brothers will not be hard to convince, although the Winchesters and Bobby may be.**

**Send me your questions, Castiel will make sure everyone answers their questions.**

**Feel free to check out some of my other fics.**

**Thanks!**

**I feel really badly about not updating. I will get to work on it.**

**~Casbriel**

_**For every PM my little sister gets, I will play a prank on the Winchesters**_

_**~Gabriel**_

Please do not listen to Gabriel, readers. He is...not right. Still leave a personal message for my sister, however. I shall make sure that the Winchesters will answer.

-Castiel


End file.
